


[ƬΉΣЯMӨƧƬΛƬ]

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Foreboding, Gen, Unease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: The stench of death wafted to the male’s nose. He barely flinched, having been used to the scent already.
Kudos: 1





	[ƬΉΣЯMӨƧƬΛƬ]

**Author's Note:**

> Just dumping all of these unposted, less than satisfactory stories here, after clearing out some documents.

His shivering body roused him from slumber. His sense of touch was sharper than his still cloudy vision. The hairs on his pale arms stood in reaction to the cold air circulating the room. The male sighed and witnessed as the pale moonlight which shone through windows, highlighted the condensation of his breath which escaped his mouth.

It was too cold in here. He cupped his hands together and breathed into them, rubbing them together, repeating the action over and over trying to generate some heat.

He barely made out the silhouette of a large mass covered from head to toe beneath a blanket a few feet away from his person and half of a body sticking out from the bathroom doorway.

The stench of death wafted to the male’s nose. He barely flinched, having been used to the scent already.

The male got up from his place on the floor and walked outside. Trying to rub some sleep from his eyes.

The keys of the piano made him stop dead in his tracks.

There was nobody else residing in the house..who could be playing the piano?

He resumed his trek, bare feet silently padded on the tiled floor, the atmosphere of the house becoming more arctic with every step he took.

The off key tune continued to be played the closer he got to the abandoned living area.

An intruder? Who would be daring enough to break into this house and play the piano no less with the probability of getting caught.

No worries. They found their way in, but they won’t be making an escape.

He finally rounded the corner right when the music stopped.

The space near the piano was empty. No sign of life.

Was he hallucinating? No. He couldn’t be. He’d have to do a quick-

He felt the breath of something on his neck. Acting on instinct alone, he quickly spun around, grabbed his opponent with one arm, and their forearm with his other and slammed them into the ground.

“Ow!! Ow!! Dieter it’s just a prank!! Let me go!” Soushi flailed in the blond’s grip which was tightly around his neck.

“What the heck Soushi! I thought you and Yeong-Gi were sleeping?” He asked as he saw the redhead running out of the room. “I thought you were an intruder!”

Yeong-Gi switched on the living room light just as Dieter released his grip on his friend.

“What was that piano music?” He asked.

The taller male ran to the piano and picked up a tape recorder that began the tune once more. 

“It was Soushi’s idea to pull the prank on you to see if you would get scared, punishment for going to bed early.”

“That wasn’t nice guys! I nearly broke your arm.” He gestured to Soushi who was rubbing his shoulder.”

“I just wanted to see if you were gonna get scared and come running to us about ghosts.” He guffawed. “It sounded better in my head.”

“And why’s it so cold in here?” The blond questioned.

“Soushi lowered the thermostat.” Yeong-Gi answered as he went to adjust it.

The Japanese-Australian, stood up and walked back to the room, Dieter in tow.

“Can you take off your socks? They reek. I smelled them from when half your body was in the bathroom.”

“They stink that bad mate?” Soushi pulled off one of his socks and smelled them. “I don’t think so. What do you think, Yeong-Gi?” He threw the sock in the redhead’s direction just as he walked into the bedroom.

“Dude! That thing needs to be quarantined! Do your laundry for once.” Yeong-Gi gagged as he kicked it away.

Dieter went back to his spot on the floor, resting his head on the pillow. "Can I sleep in peace now?"

"Yea. Night, night mate." Soushi assumed his place near the punching bag.

"Sleep tight guys." Yeong-Gi bid goodnight as he hopped into bed.


End file.
